The Joys of Babysitting
by maryjblige4evr
Summary: Random one-shots involving Kurt, Sam, and Sam's siblings. Rating may go up or down, I haven't decided. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! I feel incredibly bad for not updating, I'm sorry! But I've been busy and bed ridden with a cold, : ( , and lately another lovely Glee pairing has caught my attention: KUM! MMMM, yummy. Some how, I find myself drawn more to the cutesy ones, tho. So anyhoodles, this is my rendition of a cutesy Kum fic, enjoy!**

**Playtime with Kurt**

It was Saturday evening, with the sunset's exquisite colors fading quickly from Lima, Ohio. Sam Evans was watching his two younger siblings, Stacey and Stevie, when there was a knock at the door. He trudged down the stairs into the foyer and opened the door, surprised to see Kurt Hummel standing there with a box of toys and a smile.

"Hello, Sam, how are you?" he said, inviting himself into to the Evans' home. Sam just watched him, bewildered. "Alright, I suppose. Kurt, what are you doing here?" "Quinn said money's a bit tight for your family right now," Kurt said shrugging, "She said you were close to losing your house! So I decided to bring over some of my old toys for your siblings. I have some Power Rangers, a Barbie and Ken doll, a cute little Kermit the Frog.." "Kurt," Sam said, his face flushed with embarrassment, "you didn't have to go through all this trouble, it really isn't necessary."

Kurt just gave him his best _Bitch, please _face . "Of course it is Sam, I'm your friend, I want to help you out." Sam's face fell slightly at the word _friend_, but Kurt didn't seem to notice.

He led Kurt upstairs to his brother and sister's room. It was a strange setup. Half the wall was painted blue, while the other half was painted pink. There was a single window in the middle of the two feuding wall colors looking out onto the driveway. There were two single beds on either side of the room, laden with clothes and coloring books and toys all in piles on the floor. Sitting on the floor, playing with cars and dollies, were Stevie, 8 years old, and Stacey, 9 years old. Their faces lit up when they saw Kurt, eager to have another playmate. They rushed up to him introducing themselves and telling him their ages, whiles offering a visual aid by counting them off with their fingers, as children so adorably do. "Well hello there, my name is Kurt." Stevie gave Kurt a wide grin, and turned to Sam. "Sammie! Is this the Kurt you think is-" Sam quickly covered Stevie's mouth in an attempt to shut him up. "It's nothing, Kurt, really," he said when Kurt gave him a suspicious look. Sam then muttered something about needing to use the restroom, and promptly left the room. Once Kurt had shown the children the toys, and equally distributed them among the two, he began to talk to was both intrigued and scared to know what Sam thought of him. What if he didn't really like Kurt, and simply put up with him because of Glee? What if he thought Kurt was ridiculous, and spent many a night laughing at his expense? Kurt shook these thoughts out of his head and continued the game of House/Cars he was playing with the two giggly children. "So Stevie, what does your brother think of me?" Stevie stopped to think about it, before saying, "He thinks you sing good, and that you have pretty clothes, and that you is very nice, and that he wants to…." Stevie squeezed his eyes shut as he attempted to pronounce the word, dyslexia seeming to be genetic in this family. "He wants too Sar-A-Naid you." Kurt couldn't hide the look of shock on his face, just like Sam, who was standing unnoticed in the doorway, couldn't hide the blush that was creeping over his face. Stevie looked up and giggled at his brother's embarrassment. Kurt whipped his head around just in time to see Sam bolting out of the room.

Never in his life had Samuel Evans been more scared. He had hoped to tell Kurt about his feelings on his own terms, rather than have them laid out in front of Kurt by his little brother. He had planned on taking Kurt to Breadstix, then telling him how he felt, and then asking him to prom. But now, with his perfect plan shattered, he would simply have to do what every teenager does when confronted by their crush: Run and Hide.

Kurt wandered through the house, searching for Sam. He eventually found him in the kitchen, putting a kettle on the stove with trembling hands. He turned around and jumped at the sight of kurt, his eyes frantically searching for an escape route. "So," Kurt said, looking thoroughly awkward, "was he telling the truth?" "No." Sam said, blushing. "He got it all wrong. I think you sing incredibly, and that your clothes are beautiful, and that you're amazing, and that I wanna…" Sam closed his eyes, also struggling with the pronunciation, "sera-ser-serenade. I wanna serenade you." Kurt stepped closer, their bodies inches apart, their lips sinfully close to one another. Kurt looked at Sam through half lidded eyes, his blue green irises gazing into Sam's soul. Sam leans forward, their lips about to touch and-

_!_

The two teens sprang apart, while Sam hurriedly turned off the kettle, muttering something about cock blocks. Kurt giggled and attempted to straighten his clothing. Hearing the sounds of tiny footsteps padding down the stairs, they both turn to see Stacey, giving them both puppy dog eyes. "Sammie, Kurtie, can we play tea party pleeeease?" Kurt and Sam looked at each other, before caving in and telling her to set up the table. After Stacey had joyously bounded up the stairs, Kurt stood on his tip toes and gave Sam a quick kiss before heading upstairs. Sam just stood there for five minutes, grinning like an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! As you can see, I'm not very reliable when it comes to updating, O.o. So, I'm sorry! To distract you from your anger, here's more Hevans! **

**The Voice Within**

As Kurt entered the Evans house, he felt as if something was wrong. For one thing, Sam had invited him over to work on his English when he wasn't even home, and for another, there was crying coming from upstairs.

Setting down his designer bag, he headed upstairs and found the source of the crying. Stacey, Sam's nine-year old sister, was sitting on her bed, her face hidden by long blonde strands of hair. Kurt sat next to her, his maternal instincts kicking in. "Hi there, my name's Kurt. What's wrong?" Stacy looked up at him, her hazel eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "Hi, I'm Stacey. And you wouldn't understand." Kurt gave her a small smile. "Try me.""The boys at school make fun of me. They call me ugly and throw things. And then they pull my hair when I sing cuz they say I sound bad." Kurt pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back in a motherly way. "You know," he said, " I get made fun of for singing, too. People laugh at me because I sing like a girl." Stacey snorted. "Doubt it." Kurt smiled, and began to sing.

_Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_Young girl it's alright Your tears will dry, _

_you'll soon be free to fly_

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems No one ever wants or bothers to explain Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

Stacey looked up, shocked at the high notes Kurt easily hit.

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

_Young girl don't hide You'll never change if you just run away Young girl just hold tight Soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid No one reaches out a hand for you to hold When you're lost outside look inside to your soul_

Giggling, Stacey joined in, her voice surprisingly strong and powerful.

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

Stacey took the solo part, belting almost as well as Mercedes.

_Life is a journey It can take you anywhere you choose to go As long as you're learning You'll find all you'll ever need to know_

_(be strong)You'll break it_

_(hold on)You'll make it_

_(be strong, hold on)_

_Just don't forsake it because No one can tell you what you can't do No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you_

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

Sitting on Kurt's lap, Stacey dozed off, leaving Kurt to finish the song himself, affection in his eyes as he quietly sang the last few notes.

_Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall..._

Hearing the sound of light clapping, Kurt looked up to see Sam, smiling. Carefully, so as not to wake her, Kurt placed Stacey on her bed. Kurt was about to ask where Sam had been, when Sam's strong arms wrapped around him and his lips enveloped Kurt in a passionate kiss while Stacey watched from her bed, smiling as she pretended to be sleeping. '_About time, Sammy.'_


	3. Pokemon!

**New Chapter! I've been watching old reruns of Pokemon and was inspired! Yay!**

**Disclaimer**

Kurt Hummel knocked on the door of a shady-looking motel room. Standing in the open doorway was Sam Evans, dressed for work and looking as though he had many a sleepless night. "Thanks again for coming to baby sit, Kurt," Sam said sheepishly, "I hope it's no trouble." Kurt smiled sympathetically. "It's no trouble at all, Sam."

Upon entering the small room, Kurt saw Sam's two younger siblings, Stevie and Stacey, sitting side by side, watching Pokemon on the old, somewhat small television set. After thanking Kurt profusely, Sam set off to work as a delivery bo for a b-grade pizzeria with more cockroaches on the pizza than pepperoni. It was an incredibly unsanitary place, but it paid well.

The two children were glued to the television, with nothing but a simultaneous 'Hello' to greet Kurt; their tiny childish minds transfixed with the poorly scripted animated program. Kurt set the bag of food he brought on the cheap, wooden bedside table and sat next to the children on the floor, curious as to what was so mesmerizing about the show.

"What's a Pikachu?"

"It's like a big yellow mouse."

"That's silly."

"Your silly!"

This dispute between Kurt and Stevie soon led to a tickle fight, in which Kurt lost, due to the fact that Stacie decided to join in and gang up on him. After the merciless attack on Kurt's abdomen, Kurt made the children peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, along with some carrot sticks and two glasses of whole milk, which each child devoured hungrily. This was followed by some coloring, dress up, eye spy, but inevitably led back to watching Pokemon. "Sam loves Pokemon," said Stevie, "he talks about it almost as much as he talks about you."

Stunned, Kurt asked, "What does he say about me?" Stevie, who was too young to understand the meaning behind the words he was quoting, simply said, "Well, he says lots of things. Like that you wear expensive clothes, that you don't like the short lady with the big nose(A.N. It's Rachel XD), and that you don't talk to him a lot. He gets really sad about that. I think he likes you!" Kurt, to shocked to say anything, simply stood there, mouth slightly agape, while the two children bounced around, singing 'Sammie likes Kurt! Sammie likes KUUUUUUURRRRTT!' It was at this moment that Sam decided to come home. Upon hearing his two younger siblings confess his feelings to Kurt through song, his face turned bright red. Before he could make a run for it, his siblings tackled him, still singing their song.

Getting up, Sam turned to Kurt, his eyes on the floor. "Kurt….I….um….Would you like to have dinner with me?" Smiling, Kurt replied, "Why Samuel, I thought you'd never ask." Sam smiled down at Kurt, scooping him into his arms and kissing him tenderly. Once Kurt and Sam finished sucking on each other's tongues, they and the two children settled down in front of the television, watching Pokemon until the Stevie, Stacie, and eventually Kurt fell asleep. Sam smiled down at him, thinking of how poverty, pizzas and Pokemon got him the boy of his dreams.

**Yay! R&R please!**


End file.
